Harry Potter and the Order of the Vampire
by goldenqueenofthecove
Summary: After accidently botching up a time travel spell, the main gang and the Originals are thrown into the chaotic world that is Harry Potter.Takes place during OotP. This is Delena, but it isn't centered around romance. Please Read and Review! Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**A/N: I know I said I wouldn't work on any more stories until my others are completed, but a friend requested that I write this…she's my best friend…I had no choice. LOL! The Boy Who Became a Hawk will be my main story, this one will be the one I work on when I don't feel like typing about One Piece (I could never get tired of Harry Potter!). Updates might be sporadic; it mostly depends on its popularity. I'm more likely to update faster if you review (The best motivation!) so don't be afraid! My story policies are on my profile and chapters will probably range anywhere from 1500-2100 words per chapter…and that's about it for now. Thank you for reading and I hope that you all enjoy!**

**Be sure to the TheDhampir for the prompt and go read her stories!**

**Harry Potter and the Order of the Vampire - Prologue**

It was bad. Those three little words summed everything up. Alaric was a murdering psychopath, the Originals were trying to kill each other again (though that's nothing new), and Klaus was threatening Mystic Falls with his hybrids because Elena was contemplating becoming one of the living dead. Yep, it was bad. It was for those exact reasons that Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Damon, and Bonnie were all standing in a circle, hands linked together while Bonnie chanted the magic words in the middle of the night.

Two days ago, Bonnie had discovered a time spell in an old yellowed journal that could take them back to when things were still slightly sane. It was complicated and time magic was one of the most dangerous in existence, but both her and Elena had agreed that it was for the best to at least try it out. What could possibly go wrong?

"Deus of Vicis. Addo nos tergum pro is totus coepi. Rid nos nostri fatigo. Tribuo nos totus alius tendo. Quod permissum nos tendo iterum." Bonnie's eyes were closed tightly as she concentrated on the spell, saying it multiple times.

"Is this even going to work?" a sarcastic voice that could only belong to a certain vampire rang out, before quickly being hushed by a frustrated Elena. Damon's eyebrows shot up and he tried his best to give her an 'I'm innocent' face, but was quickly shot down by her glare-of-doom. Stefan chuckled.

Bonnie kept chanting on through their chatter, her own frustration visible only through the slight ticking of her eyebrow. Suddenly, all of the waxy purple candles in the room blew out, drenching everyone in darkness. Slowly but surely, their linked hands began to glow in a golden light, signaling a link between them.

"This is it guys, are you ready?" Bonnie asked, slightly nervous. It was an unwritten rule that time magic wasn't to be tampered with, but she'd taken a chance and decided to go through with the spell anyway.

"About as ready as I'll ever be, having to be stuck to you." Damon said casually, glancing towards his glowing left hand, which was attached to Stefan's, "Can anyone say awkward?"

"Shut up Damon! Now isn't the time." Yah, Stefan was nervous, not that he'd ever admit it.

An invisible wind began to pick up, howling through the air and blowing coldly on their faces. Elena barely held back a shudder as chills shivered down her spine. The candles in the room relit before going out several times, creating a seizure inducing play of lights. The windows shook in their panes, making loud cracking noises like they were going to shatter at any moment. The light from their hands shot up into the air above the center of their circle before striking down like lightning, and hitting an old hourglass that Caroline had placed on the floor before they began. The floor suddenly began to shake, nearly throwing everyone to the floor. It shook and shook and shook and…it stopped.

Damon looked casually down at the lonely little hourglass that rested pristinely in the center of their circle, practically mocking their poor failure. "Well, that was melodramatic." He muttered.

Bonnie shook her head, eyebrows creased downwards with a large frown on her face. "This shouldn't have happened. We did everything the book said."

"Well, the warlock who wrote it in the journal did say that it was experimental." Elena said somewhat softly, trying to console her close friend.

"Yah Bonnie, don't worry. I'm sure we'll get it to work somehow. We just have to keep trying." Bonnie couldn't help but smile at the chipper voice of Caroline, glad that she could have such great friends by her side.

"Well," Damon said, completely prepared to ruin the moment, "Now that you girls have had your little chick-flick moment, why don't we –" Whatever he was about to say went unheard as they were all sucked into a swirling yellow vertex.

I AM A LINEBREAK HEAR ME ROAR!

Everyone's favorite golden trio were whispering to each other at the Gryffindor table while a massive pink toad, erm…sorry, Umbridge, gave her [un]welcome speech to the students of Hogwarts. Most of them had already toned her out and were staring idly out into space with drool dangling from the side of their mouths. It wasn't a pretty sight.

Even then, Umbridge droned on, spouting off her impossibly long speech in a voice that just screamed 'I'm treating you like five year olds and there's nothing you can say about it'.

Dumbledore looked slightly ruffled, slouching in his chair while listening to the speech intently, trying to figure out what the Ministry was up to. All in all, while Ministry officials interrupting the Headmaster was an odd experience, it wasn't the weirdest thing that had happened.

As her speech finally came to a close (and most of the students began cheering… on the inside of course), Dumbledore stood up to say his final words. A bright yellow light suddenly began to light itself in the center of the Great Hall, between the house tables and the teacher's table. The fake sky that made up the ceiling started getting cloudy, the complete opposite of it's previous clear forecast, and thunder rolled. Lightning struck out from the ceiling and into the ball of yellow light, creating a flash so bright that everyone was momentarily blinded.

Everyone screamed.

I AM A LINEBREAK HEAR ME ROAR!

Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline groaned in pain simultaneously, in a way that can only be accomplished by those who are the best of friends. Stefan was sprawled out on his back, still very disoriented from the vortex. Damon made an attempt to sit up, rubbing at his ears to try and make the ringing stop.

None of them could hear anything except for the ringing. It only took a few seconds for the ringing noise to dissipate, only to be replaced by the sound of hundreds of screaming children. "Oh my – What the hell is that?" Damon yelled clutching at his over sensitive vampire ears. A quick look around showed that Caroline and Stefan were doing the same, desperate for the loud noise to stop.

Elena was swaying where she sat while attempting to hold up an extremely disoriented Bonnie who looked like she was about to vomit everywhere. Neither of them seemed to really hear the noise, though their eyes winced closed every once in a while.

It took several more minutes before the screaming torture stopped and the three vamps in the gang could stand up. Everything became eerily silent and anyone could have heard a pin drop from across the room.

The three vampires were stuck staring wide-eyed at several hundred black-robed children who were staring back with equally dumbstruck expressions on their young faces.

There was absolutely nothing that could be said at a moment like this. There were no words. It was impossible. Nobody could. Nope. Never. No one. "Uh, guys, I think we're not in Kansas anymore." Well, except for Damon.

I AM A LINEBREAK HEAR ME ROAR!

Faraway in an ancient mansion belonging to one Lucius Malfoy, the Dark Lord Voldemort sat staring at the four boys and one woman standing before him. His bloody red eyes were widened only slightly in shock (He was the Dark Lord, he can't look surprised in public, that would make him look weak).

"Dear Rebekah, what just happened?" Kol asked, looking around with interest.

"Why are you asking me? It's probably Klaus' fault anyways!"

"ME? No, it wasn't me. It was probably Finn! It's always the quiet ones!"

Finn just glared at him before mumbling something about Elijah's messed up creepy powers.

"What powers?" Elijah angrily retorted, still managing to sound civil and sophisticated, "I only throw change. What's so creepy about that?"

Oh poor Voldemort, he got stuck with the Originals.

TBC

**A/N: So this is the prologue. It's a little short so you can expect most of my other chapters to be longer. Plus that was just an awesome way to stop. PLEASE REVIEW! They're like drugs to me! JK! **

The translation for the spell is very rough. I don't speak Latin but essentially, this is what it says: _God of Time. Take us back before this began. Rid us of our worries. Give us one more chance. And let us try again._ (That is an even rougher translation because I x'ed out of my translation page and it doesn't translate back correctly).

**REMEMBER TO READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I can't believe all of the reviews this story has already! Wow! I'd like to send out a quick thank you to all of my reviewers, you are all extremely awesome! Quick Note: To those of you who are reading The Boy Who Became a Hawk, I'm sorry for the delay, but the chapter doesn't want to be written! Though I think I've struggled through the tough part, it should be updated any day now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't have the creativity to create something as amazing as TVD or HP so…I don't own.**

**Special Thanks to TheDhampir for the prompt, don't forget to read her stories!**

**Harry Potter and the Order of the Vampire – Chapter One**

In the midst of the confusion, Dumbledore stood up and waltzed towards the newcomers, wand extended. They didn't look all that dangerous, but if he had learned one thing from Tom Riddle, it was that looks could be deceiving. "How did you get past the wards?" Dumbledore asked, drawing the attention of the entire ragtag group.

A teenage girl with curly blonde hair and flawless skin spoke up, her voice smooth as silk, to answer him, "What wards? As in the magical kind?"

Dumbledore along with most of the other witches and wizards in the crowd gave her a confused look, "Yes, I do believe they are the only kind."

"Oh." Caroline replied, blinking owlishly. "Wait! Do you all know about magic?" Caroline's eyes widened slightly in shock. The only witches she knew were in Mystic Falls and they were few and far between, minus Bonnie of course.

"Do you not know where you are?" An older woman's voice asked with a Scottish brogue. "This is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a place that has trained young witches and wizards for centuries."

There was a small moment of shocked between the Mystic Falls gang as they took in the new info. The woman, who they could see now, had red hair pulled back tightly in a bun and rectangle glasses, spoke up again, "You do know what witches are, correct?"

Before any of them had a chance to answer the sky began to storm again, clouds rolling in and lightning flashing through the hall, reflecting off of all of the shiny dinnerware and spreading weird shadows on the walls. Lightning struck down in the hall once again, but not as blinding as when it had carried the five previous people and not in the center of the room. Oh no. Instead, it struck over the green and silver table belonging to none other than the Slytherins. A frightened yell pierced the air, followed immediately by a loud thump and the clattering of dishes as they were knocked over.

Almost all of the Slytherins leapt away from the table in shock as a figure rose into a sitting position, clutching its head and groaning in pain. "Where am I?" the voice, which definitely belonged to a male, asked aloud.

Elena bolted to her feet, "Jeremy?" she asked, "Jeremy!"

Upon hearing her voice Jeremy's brunette tousled hair flew up and his eyes widened in shock, "Elena?"

Elena ran towards him, easily dodging past frightened Slytherins who didn't want to be anywhere near the newcomers. "Oh my gosh, Jeremy, why are you here?"

"Like I know." Jeremy raised one of his arms that had been drenched in pumpkin juice and mashed potatoes, "This is nasty." Quickly he stood up and stepped down onto one of the long benches before jumping to the floor, leaving behind random splotches of juice, potatoes, and chicken. "This is gross, really gross."

Dumbledore walked up to him, seemingly taking pity as he whispered a quick scourgify to clean up the mess on Jeremy and the floor. "Now who might this be?"

Interruptions must have been coming into fashion because before any of them could answer the old headmaster, Umbridge interrupted with her horrible torturous voice, "I'm afraid it doesn't matter who any of them are. They are illegally trespassing on Hogwarts property and should be escorted off the premises immediately."

"Wait just a minute!" Stefan stepped forward, "What year is it?"

The hall was silent once again before McGonagall spoke up, "It is 1995, why do you ask?"

"We went back too far!" Caroline yelled, shocking most of the crowd with her sudden outburst.

"Y-you are t-time travelers?" Umbridge stuttered out before regaining her composure, "Time travel is extremely experimental and illegal!" she began to rant, "I demand that you hand over your time turners immediately!"

"Time whatsahoosits?" Damon blurted out. "What's that?"

"Why I never! Just hand them over and I promise you the Ministry won't be as harsh with their punishment."

"Punishment." Caroline echoed before frowning and marching up to the pink woman, "I'll have you know that my mom's on the police force and you can't just accuse us of using one of those time whatever's! We don't even know what that is!"

"What in Merlin's beard is a police?" Umbridge spat back, fuming a little, "Is that a muggle term? Are you muggles?"

"Oh boy," Stefan grunted before answering, "We have no clue what a muggle is, if someone could just explain –"

"Muggles! There are muggles at Hogwarts!" All of the surrounding students and teachers gasped, stepping farther away from the group, "They aren't supposed to know about magic. We must wipe their memories immediately."

"Well this isn't good," came Damon's sarcastic remark as the group backed up together. "Before we start to point fingers, I'd like to point out that this is all Bonnie and Elena's fault."

"It's nobody's fault, Damon!" Elena snapped. Damon just held up his hands in surrender.

Stefan, on the other hand, was trying to figure out a way to get them out of the situation. "So are muggles people who don't have magic or aren't related to magic of any kind?"

It seemed that only Dumbledore would reply, "Why yes; muggles are normal people with no magical abilities whatsoever. They are not allowed to know about witches, wizards, magic, or magical creatures of any sort. On the rare occasion where they do find out it is customary for us to wipe their memories."

"Well that's great then," Stefan began, relief flooding his voice, "We're not muggles."

"I beg you pardon." Umbridge rudely butted in. "What do you mean by, not muggles?"

Stefan motioned towards the rest of the group with his hands, "Well for starters, Bonnie's a witch." Bonnie waved woozily from her spot on the floor, "She's the one who did the spell that got us here. Jeremy over there can't be killed by anything remotely supernatural." This gained many disbelieving stares and some mutters from the crowd.

Damon's eyebrows rose. "You don't believe us huh? Well what if I just –" Damon marched up to Jeremy and grabbed his head in his hands before quickly twisting it. All that was heard was a loud crack and thump as Jeremy fell dead to the floor. Several of the students screamed.

"Damon!" Elena screamed at him, "This is what caused Alaric's rampages, don't you dare start with Jeremy!"

Damon quickly held up his hands in mock surrender, "Okay, I won't do it again…Boy Scout's honor."

"Damon this isn't a joke!"

The rest of the Hall just stared in shock at Jeremy's unmoving form, most of them never having seen a dead body before (And all of them able to see the thestrals now…Hehehe).

The minutes ticked by quickly before Jeremy suddenly lurched up, gasping in air. "Don't you ever…do…that again." Jeremy gasped, grabbing Damon's offered hand to help stand up.

"Yah," Caroline continued, "Elena over there is a doppelganger, don't bother asking what that is. She's pretty much an identical copy of herself reborn every few centuries or so. And then the rest of us are vampires." More screams filled the air as Caroline finished speaking, almost everyone fifth year and above grabbing their wands and pointing it at the group.

The pink toad menace backed up a few steps, brandishing her own extremely short wand, "V-vampires!"

"Don't worry we don't drink from humans anymore!" Caroline quickly amended, trying to stop the crowd of kids from freaking out, "We're on an animal and blood bag diet only, I swear!"

"Well in that case," Dumbledore began cheerfully. "I must implore that you stay in Hogwarts until we get your little time issue situated. Does that sound fine?"

"You can't let them in!" Umbridge shrieked, her voice reaching an unheard of octave that caused the vamps to cover their ears.

"That sounds wonderful." Elena answered, looking relieved. "Do you have a school nurse or something to help our friend?" Elena asked, motioning towards Bonnie who was on the verge of passing out and was being supported by Jeremy. "She used a lot of magic to get us here so she needs a place to rest."

"Yes, yes!" Dumbledore answered amiably, "Hogwarts's own Madame Pomfrey is one of the best medics in the wizarding community. She'll have your friend fixed up in no time. And when she's better we can begin with your sorting!"

The Mystic Falls gang all looked at each other confused before asking in unison, "Sorting?"

TBC

**A/N: This seemed like a good place to stop. Next chapter is all about the Originals! * evil laughter * Then the chapter after that will include the sorting. Once again, I would like to thank all of my reviewers for this story, I was honestly amazed at how many people liked it! Please don't be afraid to review! Until next time! **

**This chapter was beta'ed (I have no clue how to spell that) by TheDhampir.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey there! I am totally amazed with all of the awesome feedback that I've gotten for this story already, so thank you to all of my reviewers, favoriters, and alerters! I'm sorry this is so late, I was going to update on my sisters birthday (June 30th) but I woke up in the worst pain in my life, vomited for a few hours, and passed out…but I hope that it's everything you hoped for and more (Sorry if it's not…)!**

**Disclaimer: I am the almighty creator of nothing, which doesn't exist because everything is something and nothing is nothing except for nothing and…I forgot what I was going to say. The point is I don't own Harry Potter or TVD.**

**Be sure to thank TheDhampir for the prompt and go read her stories!**

**Harry Potter and the Order of the Vampire – Chapter Two**

Five minutes was all of the time it took for Voldemort to develop a permanent eye twitch. There was no way this could be happening. Five mortals who appeared in a random flash of golden light were bickering inanely in his presence…_his_ presence. Him. The Dark Lord Voldemort. He was the one who opposed the light in every way and wreaked havoc on the world; the one who slaughtered many mercilessly for having unclean blood.

The noise in the room escalated as the Original siblings raised their voices and began gesturing angrily at each other (well, except for Finn and Elijah. They were gesturing rudely like gentlemen). Voldemort caught words like: _hybrids_, _suicide_, _sibling murder_, _doppelgangers_, and _mother issues_ that spewed forth from their conversation as well as a quietly hissed _I wish I'd brought the baseball bat_, which of course Voldemort knew nothing about. After all, baseball was a muggle sport.

Voldemort's inner circle had been standing off to the side staring at the Originals in shock, completely and utterly unsure of what to do. Idly Voldemort wondered why he hadn't already killed the blabbering intruders and continued on with the meeting. Actually, that sounded like a great idea.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The lime green light flew at the man who had slightly longer slicked back brown hair with a face that practically screamed _I don't want to exist anymore_! The second the curse hit his chest the man collapsed to the floor and the siblings all shut up.

The tense vibe given off from the sudden silence and collapse of Finn dominated the air and made Voldemort smile, showing off pointier-than-normal teeth. The remaining four Originals just stared down at their fallen brother, clueless as to what just happened.

Voldemort was just about to raise his wand and fire off another killing curse when a groan pierced through the silence and the collapsed Finn stood back up.

"What was that?" Finn groaned, clutching at his head with his right hand.

"Impossible!" Voldemort was in shock; this should not be happening again, "You shouldn't be alive!"

"Wait," Finn said, removing his hand from his forehead, "That was supposed to kill me?"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Now both of Finn's hands were in his hair, which he tugged at in despair. Finn's reaction to his apparent fail in being murdered were confusing to all of the Death Eaters and Voldemort, but didn't seem to confuse the other Originals who just sighed and shook their heads.

"Sorry Finn, you know what it takes to kill one of us." Klaus said, laying a not-so-reassuring hand on his shoulder before walking back over to Rebekah.

Finn just sulked quietly while Kol rolled his eyes.

"What are you?" Voldemort hissed, not liking the fact that now he had a Harry 2.0 on his hands.

"What, you couldn't tell by our arguing?" the girl, Rebekah, replied somewhat condescendingly, while crossing her arms. After a three second stare down between her and the creepy snake-face she continued, "We're vampires!"

"It still should have killed you." Voldemort replied, which was true. The Avada Kedavra took away life, including that of those who had already died. It was impossible to survive (bar Harry Potter, but Voldemort was expecting to kill him soon so he didn't count).

"Not quite." This time it was Elijah who answered, all the while rolling a quarter between his fingers, "What may kill normal vampires won't work on us. You see we're the first, the Originals. There are only a select few ways we can die and whatever the heck you just did to Finn is apparently not one of them."

This definitely piqued Voldemort's interest. "And you are all powerful?"

The Originals just nodded their heads, several of them raising an eyebrow, wondering what the creepy pale baldy sitting on a giant throne with a massive snake curled around the back was getting at.

"I'd like for you to join me in my quest to destroy the light and Harry Potter. Together we can rule the world and keep only those of pure blood."

"Whoa, whoa whoa," Kol started, "First off, we don't even know who you are, or who this Harry Potter person is. Secondly what do you mean by destroy the light? And thirdly what time is this? You're all dressed like a sixteenth century occult!"

Rebekah added on, "And what do you mean by pure blood, like inbreeding? Not only does that cause diseases and lower IQ, but it also causes major deformities. And, take complete offense to this, you don't look very pure blooded yourself with your…" she scanned over his inhuman form with a critical eye, "Everything."

The twitch in his eye was back with a vengeance. He couldn't deal with this for much longer without murdering everyone in the room, which would have included his most faithful Death Eaters (minus Snape who was in Hogwarts gawking at the other time travellers, not that Voldemort knew). "Lucius!"

The black-robed man with long platinum blonde hair stepped forward and loyally bowed his head, "Yes, my Lord?"

"Answer their questions."

"At once." The man turned towards the Originals and began explaining everything. "He," Lucius gestured lightly towards Voldemort with his head, "is the Dark Lord Voldemort, here to keep the ancient ways of the purebloods alive with us, his Death Eaters. Harry Potter is the only person in the world to survive the killing curse, minus him now," Lucius waved his hand towards Finn while Voldemort clenched his teeth, "he is an annoyance and a hindrance to our cause and must be eliminated. The light is what the opposing side to this war calls themselves. They are prepared to mix races and bow down to their inferiors. And finally, the year is 1995."

"We went back in time!" this time it was Klaus that yelled. "This is preposterous! The only way this could have happened is if the Doppelganger and all of her little pals did a spell with that Bennett witch!"

"Do you think they're trying to get rid of us?" Rebekah asked with her eyebrows furrowed.

"That doesn't make any sense though, " Elijah continued, "They're just giving Klaus more time to build his hybrid army and enact his plans."

"H-hybrid?" a stuttering voice asked from within the gaggle of black-robed Death Eaters. "W-what do you mean by that?"

Klaus just rolled his eyes, exasperated by the current events, "He means, my werewolf-vampire hybrids."

"That's impossible." Lucius was the talker this time, "A werewolf bite would kill a vampire and vampire blood wouldn't revive a dead werewolf. Your hybrid fantasies are just that, fantasies."

A devilish smirk crossed Klaus' face as he slowly turned towards Lucius, eyes flashing dangerously in the low light, "Oh really? Because, I'm a hybrid."

Another shocked silence permeated the room before Voldemort began clapping slowly and ominously. "That is amazing. And have you ever made another hybrid before?"

"Yes."

"Marvelous. Once again I extend my hand for you to join us in our quest to dominate the world with only those of us whose blood is pure."

"We decline." Finn answered.

"Why?"

"Your war is of no concern to us, we just want to get back to our time and finish what we started."

"Yes, but how?" Elijah asked. He crossed his arms lazily over his chest and stared at his siblings. "To do something of this magnitude would require a powerful witch."

This was it. Voldemort had what he needed to control the powerful beings before him. "Me and my Death Eaters would be happy to perform a spell to get you back to your own time."

The Originals stared at him mistrustfully, "And what's the catch."

"You help me invade Hogwarts and kill Harry Potter and the old Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and we will send you home. It's not very difficult."

"So that's all you want us to do?" Kol asked, "Kill a kid and an old guy with a funny name and we're free to go home? I accept."

"Same here." Klaus said.

"Fine, whatever." Rebekah.

"If that's all." Elijah.

"No." Finn. His siblings all stared at him.

"Oh come on! It's just two people! Then you can go back to mourning our pathetic existences or whatever in our own time. It's not like we've never had to kill before!" Rebekah yelled out, just wanting the entire ordeal over and done with so she could figure out where Elena was and wring her neck for getting them stuck there with these freaks.

"I agree with her Finn, besides you don't even have to do the killing. One of us will do it." Kol patted Finn on the shoulder.

Finn just rolled his eyes, "Fine, but you owe me for this."

"So then it's settled!" Kol exclaimed, clapping his hands together and turning towards Voldemort. "Okay Moldycore we've agreed to help with the elimination of one Harry Potter and Alb-something Dumb-Door."

Yes, Voldemort thought to himself as he watched the group of vampires glide out of the room, arguing on the way, that twitch was definitely never going away.

TBC

**A/N: During my sickness I completely forgot everything that I wanted to do with this chapter and decided to wing it…this is the result. I know that there was a lot of talking and blah, but it will get better, trust me. I will most likely update again on my birthday, which is July 5th, along with my main baby (story) The Boy Who Became a Hawk. So see you then! **

**Please, please, please Review! I love reading them and they were so encouraging. I probably wouldn't have updated this month without them (mostly because I procrastinate – and apparently get sick (Like the fortieth time this year and it's only half over) – so yeah). XD**


End file.
